


The end of the beginning

by GiveTrindelAchance



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Angst, F/F, bernstead, i couldnt decide if judy and vi are together or not, i spent like 20 minutes on this, so youre just as confused as i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveTrindelAchance/pseuds/GiveTrindelAchance
Summary: One of my weird headcannons about Judys past.
Relationships: Dick Bernly/Judy Bernly(past), Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The end of the beginning

Judy grunted to herself, flailing her arm around uselessly to turn off her alarm. She could barely breathe through her stuffed nose, and she could already feel how puffy her eyes were. Today hurt her more than she would let on, especially since Dick left. 

She made her bed nonetheless and tried to get through her makeup without any more tears. (She failed, but its the thought that counts.) 

Even though she knew it was in her head, she felt eyes on her as soon as she set foot in the subway. She kept her head down, and took up as little space as she could. 

"Hey, Judy!" Her head snapped up for the first time since she had left her house, eyes settling on the familiar blonde Texan. 

"Hi Doralee" she greeted, a little less enthusiastic than she would have liked. The other woman gave her a concerned look, but it disappeared just as quickly. 

"Violet needs the documents for her Thursday meeting by the end of today" Judy nods, and watches Doralee walk away before it hits her like a truck. 

_ Violet _ . 

Violet always knew when something was wrong, and she doubted today would be an exception. People who had never met her could probably tell she wasn't okay. 

She settled herself at her desk and tried to get her mind to focus on work.  _ She did it every other day, Violet said you were one of the best workers, why does today have to be different? _

She felt her hands shake on her keyboard, accidentally typing out an eloquent 'hdukslx'. 

Crossing her arms as to not make any more mistakes, she booked it for the bathrooms. 

Out of both habit and skepticality, she checked underneath the stalls before letting herself into one and fully broke down. 

She was tiring herself out and it was only 9:05 in the morning. 

She heard the door open and she immediately went to cover her mouth. 

"Judes?" Well  _ fuck.  _

Judy just curled into herself tighter, hoping she would be able to wait it out until Violet left. 

If only she wasn't the one to teach her to check under the stalls. 

"Judy? Is everything Alright?" Her voice was soft and it was enough to make another round of tears slide their way down. 

"I don't want to intrude. Doralee told me to check on you" Judy wasn't sure if she should resent it or thank Doralee later. What she actually did was unlock the stall, which Violet took as an invitation. 

"Oh, hon" Violet kneeled down beside the younger woman. Once she had somewhat settled down, she pulled away. "Meet me in my office, okay?" Judy nodded. 

"There you are" Violet smiled a few minutes later, setting down her paper work and putting the small couch next to her desk. Judy obliged. 

Violet didn't want to pry, didn't want to make Judy uncomfortable, but she wanted to know how she could help. She was protective toward Judy. They never addressed it directly, just accepting it and ignoring the warm feelings every time. 

"Its my- well,  _ would  _ be my anniversary" Judys eyes were still glued to the floor. Violet scowled. They both knew her feelings toward Dick. 

"And… my birthday" her voice was barely above a whisper by this point. 

"Happy birthday" violet mimicked Judys tone, unsure if it was a good thing or not. 

"Thank you" she smiled a tiny bit. She trusted Violet. She knew she would always listen. She would never judge her. "Its not a coincidence either. I wanted to leave my parents, he wanted me to leave my parents. Out of the pan into the fire, I suppose" Violet nodded at her to continue. 

"So as soon as I turned 18, we ran off to the government." She took a deep, shaky breath

"So every year, since I was 18, my birthday was covered up with whatever… things he had planned for the anniversary of a  _ stupid _ teenage marriage." She felt more tears forming, but they disappeared as soon as she felt a strong secure hand on her shoulder. 

"Thank you" Judy looked up, pure confusion on her face. "For telling me" Violet clarified. "I'm so sorry, but thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." 

Judy made eye contact for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was shocked to see tears in her eyes as well. 

She glanced down at the hand still on her shoulder. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

"How about" Violet cautiously started. "You, Doralee, and I go get some drinks, watch a movie, celebrate" Judy nodded, though hesitantly. She didn't want to be afraid of this day forever. 

She didnt belong to Dick anymore. She needed to take back her birthday. It was the first step to taking back her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dudes💙  
> Also the phrase 'Violet Newstead is a milf' recently entered my brain and I need it out plz  
> and yes i do realize the last lines are cliche but just let me have this one


End file.
